


Word of Warning

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [216]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you go to Syria, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 August 2016  
> Word Count: 259  
> Prompt: 14. "You have no idea what I’m capable of."  
> Summary: "If you go to Syria, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure how I was going to do this one, and then Vassago's voice just popped up in my head and I started writing. I'm quite okay with this kind of writing, to be completely honest. Especially when it gives me something like this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You shouldn't go to Syria."

Kelly whips around at the unfamiliar voice in her apartment, more specifically in her bedroom. She sees a young girl standing in the doorway. Dishwater blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail to reveal a heavily freckled face and one eye crudely sewn shut. A white dress meant for a girl younger than her apparent age is completed with white ankle socks and white Mary Jane shoes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You shouldn't go to Syria," she replies.

"Better yet, how the hell did you get in here?"

Kelly tries to determine how easily she can grab the pepper spray by her bedside, but the girl merely giggles and shakes her head.

"You have no need to fear me, Kelly Baptiste. But you really shouldn't go to Syria. There are other assignments you can pick up to replace it."

Shaking her head, Kelly pulls out her phone and advances on the girl. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but you need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops. I'm not kidding."

The girl looks at her sadly and shakes her head. "If you go to Syria, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Kelly glances down to unlock her phone to dial 911 to report the intruder. When she looks up again, the girl is gone. She doesn't make the call. She does, however, go into the kitchen to kill off a bottle of her sister's expensive wine.


End file.
